Aboji
by Inara Mehyoozan
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap anakku, tidak peduli walau kau akan membenciku, tidak peduli walau kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah, aku yang membesarkanmu, aku yang mencintai dan menyayangimu, kau adalah anakku, dan aku adalah ayahmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sampai mati kau adalah Ayahku Kim Heechul. Prolog.
1. Chapter 1

**Aboji**

**Chap 1: Prolog.**

**Cast: Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Tan Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin.**

**Genre: Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Heechul seorang namja berumur 28 tahun, hidup berdua dengan anaknya yang bernama cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berumur 16 tahun.

Untuk membiayai hidupnya Heechul bekerja sebagai pelayan di restaurant milik keluarga Tan.

Walaupun hidup serba pas-pasan, namun kedua orang ini tidak pernah mengeluh, mereka hidup bahagia dengan mensyukuri semua pemberian Tuhan.

Heechul sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Heechul dan selalu membanggakannya sebagai ayah yang pantanng menyerah dan selalu bekerja keras, walaupun cara mereka menyampaikan rasa sayang mereka berbeda dengan keluarga pada umumnya.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin adalah dua kakak-beradik yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumah Heechul, mereka hanya hidup berdua saja, karna orang tua keduanya meninggal saat Sungmin baru berumur 5 tahun.

Leeteuk bekerja sebagai assisten pribadi pengusaha muda yang bernama Kangin, dengan penghasilannya yang cukup lumayan, Leeteuk dan Sungmin hidup berkecukupan.

Leeteuk dan Heechul berteman sejak mereka kecil, Leeteuk selalu membantu setiap Heechul mendapat kesulitan, walaupun Heechul menolak, Leeteuk akan tetap memaksa membantunya. Leeteuk mengetahui semua perjuangan Heechul untuk membesarkan Kyuhyun, dan juga Leeteuk mengetahui rahasia Heechul dimasa lalu, maka dari itu Leeteuk selalu mengagumi Heechul dan tidak segan untuk membanggakannya sebagai ayah yang baik didepan Kyuhyun, dan hal itu semaki membuat Kyuhyun sayang terhadap Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun bersahabat dengan baik, mereka sekolah disekolah yang sama, kemana-mana selalu bersama, Kyuhyun yang cerdas selalu membantu Sungmin yang kadang mendapat kesulitan dalam pelajaran, dan Sungmin yang pandai memasak selalu membuatkan Kyuhyun bekal makan siang, hubungan mereka bagai Simbiosis mutualisme, saling menguntungkan. Kyuhyun selalu menjadi tempat curhatan Sungmin yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, begitupun sebaliknya Kyuhyun selalu curhat tentang dirinya yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu ataupun tidak mengetahui dimana ibunya.

Tan HanGeng putra dari pemilik Tan restaurant terpesona dengan kecantikan dan sifat Heechul yang low profile, HanGeng selalu menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Heechul, namun entah kenapa Heechul selalu menolaknya, dan seolah tidak peduli dengan sikap yang ditujukan Hangeng padanya. Namun HanGeng tidak pantang menyerah, HanGeng semakin gencar menunjukan ketertarikannya dengan membantu setiap pekerjaan yang dilakukan Heechul dan selalu memujinya setiap ada kesempatan.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul, Leeteukpun mengalami nasib yang sama, atasannya yang bernama Kangin tergila-gila padanya, dan tidak segan untuk menunjukan ketertarikannya didepan umum, namun dengan alasan ingin fokus kerja demi membiayai sekolah Sungmin dan kehidupannya, Leeteuk menolak untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Kangin, namun bukan Kangin jika menyerah begitu saja, Kangin menaikan gaji Leeteuk, dan berusaha mendekatinya dengan cara mendekati Sungmin juga.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar, namun berubah saat Kyuhyun yang mulai menjadi remaja yang cerdas, selalu bertanya dimana ibunya, seperti apa ibunya, dan selalu mendesak Heechul untuk menceritakan bagaimana karakter ibunya.

Heechul yang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, selalu menutup-nutupi rahasianya dimasa lalu..

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimanakah kehidupan 3 couple ini? Bagaimanakah masa lalu Heechul? Apakah Kyuhyun benar anak Heechul? Jika benar dimanakah ibu Kyuhyun berada? Apakah suatu saat nanti Heechul akan menerima HanGeng, dan apakah Leeteuk akan berubah pikiran dan menerima Kangin, lalu apakah hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan tetap sebagai sahabat, ataukah berubah menuju yang lebih serius lagi?**

**Tunggu lanjutannya di chap-chap selanjutnya..**


	2. hiatus

HI ALL.. KUJAKU MEHYOOZAN HERE…

MAAF SAYA DATANG BUKAN UNTUK MENGUPDATE LANJUTAN FF INI..

SAYA DATANG UNTUK MEMBERITAHUKAN BAHWA SAYA MENGHIATUSKAN SEMUA FF YANG SAYA PUBLISH DI SINI…

JONGMAL MIANHAE, SAYA INGIN FOKUS MEMBUAT PROJECT GRUP "KUMPULAN CERPEN DAN FANFICTION di FB." JADI UNTUK SEMENTARA SEMUA FF SAYA HIATUSKAN, TAPI SAYA PASTI AKAN KEMBALI MELANJUTKAN SEMUA FF SAYA DISINI HINGGA SELESAI…

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan dan pujian kalian pada ff saya, saya pasti akan merindukan kalian…sampai jumpaaaaaa..

With love.. Kujaku MeHyoozan

Will you all miss me?  
Just contact me at my facebook account "Kujaku MeHyoozan." OR "Iruka Arai." or my twitter MeHyoozan


End file.
